Gone forever
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Second story of 'The cold one' read it and i hope you enjoy it - Kid has finally found Maka but is he strong enough to keep her protected from what lies ahead of them. KidXMaka enjoy! :D xxx
1. Found

Here it is…

_**Gone Forever…**_

Do you know what it feels like, to have your skin torn off of your body, to wake up and be lying in a pool of blood that doesn't even belong to you, to be taken away from the one you love? I do. Do you know what it's like to be human? Please tell me, because I can't remember…

Maka POV:

My grey fur brushing up against the bushes and I ran through the forest, mud flew through the air as my paws ran along the ground, my long tail flying through the wind along behind me. I ran, I didn't know where I was, I couldn't remember who I was. I was hungry, I needed prey, I hadn't eaten in two days, and I hadn't been in my human form in one week, I keep asking myself _'Am I going to stay like this?'. _I crouched down in the grass, keeping me green beady eyes on the deer in front of me, it continuously licked up water from the lake, it had no idea I was there. I moved closer towards it, still keeping my cover so I couldn't be seen, I got closer and closer until I was just two feet apart, it's ears perked up hearing the sounds of my breathing by its side. I leapt up off of my feet jumping on its back, I dug my claws into its skin to keep it pinned to the ground, it yelped helplessly knowing this was the end of his life. _'I'm sorry' _I held my mouth to its body and without hesitation began to eat.

Death the Kid POV:

I spent weeks, months, looking for her, all day and all night, I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. I can't stop thinking of her, watching her turn, watching her change into something she should have never been, but I had to, I watched her bleed out on the floor, I watched her die, I watched her run away into the forest and I promised to look for her, I will not give up! I haven't turned in a while, so I can't really go out and look for her properly, Soul and Black*star on the other hand change almost everyday so they hunt the woods looking for her to try and bring her back. _'God I hope they find her' _I keep saying the same thing to myself over and over again but they always come back shaking their heads.

Maka POV:

I opened my eyes and starred up at the light sky, the trees hanging over me, with the birds singing in the treetops. The smell of blood filled my nostrils as I lifted my hands up in front of my face. _'Human hands' _I smiled at the sight of my wiggling my fingers back and fourth. Blood run down my arm trickling down to my shoulder, _'Not my blood' _I wiped the blood off of my arm and noticed that I was completely naked, I quickly sat up and threw my arms around myself to keep covered up. I tried to stand but kept on falling down again.

"Ow!" I exclaimed grabbing hold of my ankle as I hit the ground.

I quickly threw my arms around myself again as I laid on the ground, I can't move, I can't do this, I can't be a wolf again I have to stop myself.

Black*star POV:

We walked through the forest searching for Maka, we looked all over the place but we couldn't find her. Seven times, seven times we've had to go back to Kid and watch him cry because we couldn't find her, but this time were determined to look harder.

"I give up!" Soul huffed "We can't find her anywhere!"

"Soul…" I sighed "We can't give up yet, we promised Kid we'll find her"

"How do we know she's not lying in a ditch dead somewhere!" Soul exclaimed.

"Because…" I started to loose my patients with him "Kid would know!"

"What…?" He looked confused.

I turned back to face the rest of the forest "Kid would know if anything happened to Maka"

Soul threw his arms in the air "Then why doesn't he know where she is?"

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my head "I don't know"

Soul walked out in front and continued the search once again, I walked after him and followed him around a bush.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed "Black*star you better look at this"

I walked over to him and followed his gaze to where he was looking "Oh god…"

There lying in front of us was a deer, it was covered in blood, half of its insides were missing, and its bead like eyes were completely black.

"Maka…" Soul covered his mouth with his hand "That would must have been Maka!"

I starred at him then back to the dead deer "Maybe…"

He stood in front of me "What do you mean maybe! Us four are the only wolves left!"

He had a point, it wasn't me him or Kid that killed that deer, I had to have been Maka.

"Come on she's got to be round here" I said walking out in front.

"Aaaaaa!" A scream startled me causing me to stop in my tracks.

"What the fuck…?" Soul span around to where the scream came from.

"Maka!" I cried running towards where the scream came from.

Soul chased after me, we ran through the bushes, trying to find her, I knew it was her, it had to be, I couldn't live with myself if it wasn't. We stopped running and starred in front of us, there she was, lying helplessly on the ground with her arms wrapped around her trying to cover herself up.

"Maka!" Soul yelled running to her side.

I sat next to her and help her sit up "Can you walk?"

She shivered shaking her head. I quickly removed my jacket and wrapped it round her to keep her covered and to keep her warm, she smelled of blood and dirt, this was the first time I had seen her in months.

"Let's go" Soul said standing up "Kid's looking forward to seeing you"

I placed my arm underneath her thighs and my other arm around her lower back and pulled her away from the ground.

Death the Kid POV:

I waited for hours, for them to return with news if they had found her or not. I sat on the chair by the window starring at the outside world _'The moons almost out, they better hurry'. _Rain pattered on the window trying to get in but the glass was in its way, leaving it on the other side. I breathed on the window fogging up the glass, I placed my finger on the glass and wrote Maka's name several times as if it meant something. I starred at her name on the window and thought about her, her smile, her eyes, the way she felt when I hugged her. Suddenly something on the other side of the window caught my attention, I wiped the fog away from the window so I could get a better look.

"Oh my god!"

I ran out of the house running over to Soul and Black*star, Black*star held Maka in his arms and ran over to me, he placed Maka in my arms and I ran back inside the house.

"She's okay…" I said placing my finger on her rosy cheek.

"We found her in the middle of the forest" Soul said walking into the room.

Black*star walked in after him "She's sleeping but she's okay"

I sat down on the couch still holding her in my arms, her eyes were closed and her body was still, I held my ear to her chest, I could hear her heartbeat, it was like music to my ears.

"Kid…" She murmured.

I pulled my head away and looked down at her, I saw her eyes open reveling the two green emeralds that I was in love with.

I placed my hand on the side of her face "Maka…"

She opened her eyes more and struggled to sit up "Where am I?"

I followed her gaze around the room "Home"

She turned back around to face me, tears formed in the corner of her eyes before she threw her arms around me "I was so scared!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist returning the hug "Its okay now, I promise you, everything will be okay"

She pulled away from the hug and we starred into each others eyes, I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips closer to mine, our lips finally touched they felt like to soft roses that were to delicate to ever be touched. Our tongues collided with each other in our mouths swirling around and around.


	2. Missing

Do you know what it feels like to be treated differently around others, to never be able to see your friends again, to never be able to see your father again? Do you know what its like to have your whole life taken away from you, I do.

Liz POV:

I snapped my phone closed again and sighed, once again Maka didn't answer her phone, I haven't talked to her in months, _'Is she avoiding me?' _I'm starting to get really worried, she normally calls me but she hasn't _'God I hope she's okay.' _

"Hey, Lizzy!" Patty cheered throwing her arms around my waist pulling me into a hug.

"Hey sis" I struggled trying to pull her off me.

"You had any luck with finding Maka?" Tsubaki asked walking up behind Patty.

"No, I just called her but she didn't answer" I sighed "I hope she's not avoiding us, I don't know what I've done"

"I'm sure she's not avoiding you" Patty giggled "Out of all people, why would she not wanna speak to you"

"Yeah, you're like her best friend" Tsubaki added punching my shoulder lightly.

I opened my mouth to speak back to them but my phone started vibrating in my pocket, I struggled to pull my phone out of my pocket and answer it, I placed my phone to my ear.

"Maka…?" I asked.

"No Maka's father" The voice down the end said in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh hey Spirit, everything okay?" I asked casually.

"I can't find Maka!" He blurted out down the phone "She's been missing for months, the police are looking and everything!"

"Okay Spirit, calm down" I said calmly "We'll help you look"

"Thank you so much!" He sobbed before cutting off.

I slowly placed my phone back in my pocket and hung my head in despair, Tsubaki saw my reaction and took a step closer.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

I looked up revealing my teary eyes "Maka…"

Patty and Tsubaki raised an eyebrow "What about her?"

"She's gone missing" I tried to hold back my tears but they all came pouring out at once.

Death the Kid POV:

I held her in my arms and watched her sleep, it surely was breathtaking to watch, the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed, the way her emerald eyes were neatly closed and her little red rosy cheeks stood up from her pale face.

"People are looking for her you know?" Black*star said walking into the living from "Her dad's worried sick about her"

I hung my head in despair, I knew people were looking for her, but she couldn't go back, she belongs with the rest of us, she can't go home.

"I know" I turned my head to face him "But she can't go home, she's a wolf now, she belongs with us"

"You love her and I get that" Black*star sighed leaning up against the wall behind me "But her dad only has to know she's safe"

"But what if he takes her away?" Even the thought stabbed my heart.

He stayed silent as if trying to avoid the question, was he thinking?

"We'd bring her back, simple" Soul's voice startled me as he walked in the room.

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Black*star chuckled.

"No" Soul rolled his eyes "Wolfnapping"

All I had to do was phone her dad and tell him that she was okay, but he'd probably want her back, I couldn't lose her again, I just can't.

Soul POV:

The cold wind blew up against my white fur pushing it back out of my face, something in my stomach turned as I heard the sound of thunder in the sky.

'_Looks like there's gonna be a storm' _

Suddenly the bushes rustled behind me, I span around to see the bushes move again, something was coming out of there. I started to growl standing my ground, ready to pounce if something tried to attack. A red haired man fell through the bushes landing on the floor in front of me, he seemed harmless so I calmed down a bit more. He lifted his head and looked up at me starring into my fearful red eyes. She started trembling but managed to push himself up off of the ground, he stepped back still looking at me shaking.

"P-please don't hurt me…" He stuttered.

'_Is he serious?' _I rolled my eyes at him, I sat back on my back legs and continued to stare at him blankly.

After a few minutes he remained calm "You're not gonna do anything…"

I shook my head slowly showing him that it was okay, I wouldn't hurt him.

Hid eyes widened "You can understand me!"

'_Shit!' _I nodded slowly once again in response.

He stepped closer towards me causing me to take a few steps back, he held out his hand towards me.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya" He slowly placed his hand on my ruffled fur and started to stroke me "There you go"

It was actually quite nice, I'd never been petted before, not in my human form anyway.

He crouched down in front of me stroking me was both hands "I'm looking for my daughter"

I licked the palm of his hand enjoying the petting not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Maka…"

My eyes widened. _'This is Maka's dad!' _I sat there stunned, my eyes wide opened not paying any attention to my surroundings.

"Hey, you okay there?" He met his eyes with mine starring at my expression "Do you know where she is?"

Before he could ask any more questions I shot off through the forest, running away from him, I ran back through the bushes running towards Black*stars house, I had to get there and tell Kid to hide Maka before her father found her in the state she was in, I had to! I could see Black*stars house in the distant, I was almost there. Suddenly I heard footsteps running along behind me.

"Hey wait up!" Maka's dad yelled "You know where she is!"

'_Crap!' _I couldn't turn back into a human with him watching me.

I span around the corner, running in the other direction of the house, I run into a bush as quickly as I could hoping he didn't see and that's when I started to change. My skin took over my fur and my claws were replaced with my natural hands, the pain was unbearable I wanted to scream but…

"Where did you go?" He asked standing right in front of the bush I had jumped in "Hello?"

My sharp heart stopping teeth soon changed back into my normal teeth and my human hair grew out on the top of my head. That was it the pain was over and I was myself again, but I was naked.

"Hey you!" I yelled while still sitting in the bush.

He turned around to face me "Why are you in a bush, and why are you naked?"

I stuttered for a moment "I-I dunno, I just woke up"

"Pissed ey?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, probably, I can't remember…" I chuckled "Hey, can I have your jacket?"

"Yeah sure" He took of his jacket and tossed it towards me.

"Thanks" I slipped it on and wrapped it around me.

It was so warm and soothing, just what I needed.

"By any chance you haven't seen a white wolf around here have you?" He asked looking around him.

I stuttered once again "Uh-Yeah, it went that way"

I pointed in the other direction of the house to lead him away from Maka.

"Thanks" He held out his hand "My name's Spirit, what's yours?"

I held his hand and shook it generously "Soul, Soul Evans"

His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened "Soul Evans, the kid that disappeared seven years ago, that Soul Evans"

'_Oh, shit…' _I rubbed the back of my neck "Uh-Yeah, I ran away so please don't tell anyone you found me…"

A massive knot tied in the bottom of my stomach, causing me to feel uncomfortable. At first I thought he was gonna grab hold of me and take me home, but he didn't.

"Sure thing buddy!" He stood up and started to walk away "Gotta go, I have a wolf to catch!"

I stood up and stepped outside the bush, the jacket was just the right size to keep me covered, it was dark brown and went down to my knees. I held it done up and started to walk back to Black*stars, but there was something I still couldn't get out of my head.

'_I managed to change without the moon…' _


	3. Wanting

Do you know what its like to have your family and friends looking for you, and if they find you, you run the risk of never being able to see the person you love again? Do you know what its like to be wanted…? I don't know.

Black*star POV:

The moon was almost out and Soul wasn't back yet, I was starting to get worried, what if he was lying in the middle of the forest dead or something? No I couldn't think like that, Soul's one of the strongest people I know, he can make through anything. Kid was still sitting on the sofa holding onto Maka, watching her sleep. His gonna have to give her up soon, I just don't know how to tell him. Suddenly the front door burst open and Soul ran through falling on the ground as the door slammed shut behind him.

"What the…!" I exclaimed running toward him "What happened?"

"H-His in… in the forest…" He panted.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maka's dad" He continued to breathe heavily as he lay on the ground "His here"

I span around looking in the direction of Kid and Maka. Kid had his eyes wide opened looking towards Soul, he looked down at Maka then Back at Soul again.

"You need to get her out of here!" I yelled running towards him and pulling him up with Maka.

"W-What's going on?" Maka stirred waking up "Where are we going?"

I scooped her up off of the floor and ran towards the back door, Kid and Soul running along behind me. We ran towards Kid's car and placed Maka inside, I ran round to the passengers seat as Kid got in the front, he stepped his foot down and hurriedly pulled out of the parking space and out onto the road.

"Okay can someone please tell me where the hell were going?" Maka yelled.

I starred at Maka through the car mirror starring at her expression, she looked annoyed and angry but at the same time she looked confused and afraid.

"We can't stay there anymore" Kid sighed "It's not safe"

"What do you mean?" She continued to yell "What's not safe about it?"

Soul starred and me and Kid "Tell her…"

Maka looked at him then back to me "Tell me what? You should know you're really starting to scare me here"

"Your dad's looking for you!" Kid exclaimed "You can't stay there"

Maka POV:

"That's a good thing isn't it?" I asked confused "If his looking for me, I'm ready to go back home"

"You can't go home" Soul chuckled "Or are you forgetting that you're a wolf now"

I hung my head in despair starring at my hands "I'll never get to see my friends again"

Kid had sorrow in his eyes while trying not to show it "I'm sorry…"

I could feel the tears dwelling up in the corner of my eyes, I tried to hold them back but it was too hard, they were tears that needed to be let out. They streamed down my cheeks dripping onto my hands one after the other.

Black*star turned his head to look at me, he saw me crying and grabbed hold of my hands "It will be okay, trust me, we all went through this, we'll help you"

"Lets just hope we get there before the moons out, or were all screwed" Soul said looking up at the dark sky.

We drove for hours, every minute that we drove the sky got darker and the moon tried to come out from behind the clouds. Suddenly Kid pulled on the breaks bringing the car to a top, the force threw my forward but Soul put his arm out stopping me.

"Were here, quick get inside!" Black*star exclaimed hurriedly getting out of the car.

Kid opened the door and pulled me out, he held me in his arms running towards the building in front of us. I looked around at my surroundings, once again we were in the middle of no where, in the middle of a forest. He ran towards a house just between the trees running through the door.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked looking around at total darkness.

Soul flicked the light switched causing the darkness to be drowned in sudden light "Safe house"

"Why do you have a safe house?" I asked still confused.

"In case anyone finds out about us and we need to run away" Kid answered appearing behind me.

Black*star closed the curtains blocking out the outside world "That was close, we can't change back not now"

I looked up at the moon slowly working its way out from behind the clouds _'I will beat you, you do not control me'_

The moon looked down at me and smirked as if it were saying I was wrong, I never thought my enemy would be something I once loved.

"Maka?" Kid questioned "Are you okay?"

I span around shaking off my emotions and a fake smile spread across my face "Everything's fine!"

He rose and eyebrow "You sure, you seemed kinda, down"

I widened my smile even more "Seriously, everything's fine"

"Okay, then" He shrugged his shoulders and span around beginning to run up the stairs.

As soon as he left, my smile faded and turned into a sigh of despair as I looked at the ground. However Soul saw my emotion and started to walk towards me.

"You're not fine" He placed his hand on my shoulder "You miss your dad, you miss you friends, you being able to walk around the streets in the middle of the night"

Tears dwelled in the corner of my eyes, I tried my best not to let them fall down my face. Both his hands were on either side of my shoulders as he stood in front of me starring into my eyes.

"I'm fine…" I sniffed trying to work through a smile but I didn't turn out right.

Suddenly a felt a wet thing trickling down the side of my face _'Oh, no'_

"Maka…" Soul sighed.

It was too late to try and hold the tears back, they were streaming faster than ever down my cheeks. Soul continued to stare at me, watching me being drowned by my tears.

"I want Liz, I want Patty, I want Tsubaki, I want my father…" I sobbed, squinting my eyes trying to stop the tears.

Black*star walked into the room, walking over to us "We can't do anything about that"

"Turn me back!" I yelled "I hate this!"

Soul and Black*star looked at the ground in despair sighing, it was too much for them to bare, watching me cry because of something I didn't want to be.

"You can't change back…" Black*star rubbed his eye as if he was about to start crying.

"W-what…" I stuttered trying to release myself from Soul's grasp.

"I'm sorry Maka" Soul closed his eyes then opened them again.

I jerked away from him and started to run towards the door, I placed my hand on the handle swinging the door open, I was about to run out but a tight hand was held around my wrist pulling me back. I slowly turned around to see Kid standing there with my hand arm in his grasp.

"You run out that door it will be the end of all of us" Kid said firmly but looking a little angry.

My jaw dropped and I stood there starring at him trembling, I pulled my arm away and ran past him, I ran towards the stairs and ran up them leaving Kid, Black*star and Soul down stairs, while I sat upstairs by myself.

Kid let out a long deep sigh closing the door shut where I had left it open, he turned around to face Soul and Black*star who were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well done…" Black*star said sarcastically "You pissed your girlfriend off"

Death the Kid POV:

I stood outside my bedroom door of the safe house, continuously knocking on it hoping to get Maka open it and let me in.

"Maka, please let me?"

I heard quiet sobbing coming from the inside, she didn't answer and I didn't blame her.

"You'll get through this, we all had to do it"

She sniffed "Leave me alone…"

"Please Maka, I know this sucks" I continued to get her to open the door but nothing I said would work "I'm sorry there's no cure"

"I said leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Maka!" I banged hard on the door, hard enough to leave a dent "Please! Open this door and we can talk properly!"

There was silence, she wasn't crying or yelling at me, there was no sound.

"Maka…?" I questioned.

I knocked on the door once more but still there was no reply, no sound whatsoever. I placed my ear to the door and listened carefully. Wind, wind is what I heard.

"MAKA CLOSE THE CURTAINS!" I burst through the door slamming it into the wall.

It took me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the empty room I was standing in, I looked around and my eyes came across open curtains, hanging either side by a shattered window.

"MAKA…!"


	4. Lost

Do you know what its like to have everyone give up on you, to make you think that you're worthless, no one cares about you anymore? Do you know what its like to be lost in a body that isn't yours…? I have that feeling everyday.

Death the Kid POV:

"Maka!" I yelled at the top of my lungs running towards the shattered window "No!"

I looked down at the grass below the window, her clothes… her clothes lying in a pile on the ground right underneath the window. Pain filled my chest and tears filled my eyes, I had lost her again. I unlatched the window and placed my foot on the window ledge, I starred down at the distance to jump from, it wasn't that far, I could land it. I moved closer towards the edge of the window, seeing if the distance would be shorter. I was about to jump when suddenly someone grabbed hold of my wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Soul exclaimed pulling me off of the window.

"I have to save her!" I tried to pull myself back up on the window ledge but he kept pulling me off.

Black*star ran into the room "Are you forgetting it's your last year, if you change there's a great chance you won't turn back!"

I stayed still for a moment thinking about everything, would I risk never being able to see her again to find her? I placed my foot on the ground and took a step back from the window, a small tear worked its way from the corner of my eye and was now rolling down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away so they couldn't see.

"We'll find her" Black*star nudged my arm.

I sniffed "Before her dad does"

"Before her dad does" Soul repeated smiling at me "I promise, we'll start looking first thing in the morning"

Liz POV:  
>I ran through the woods, I didn't know where I was going, I just kept on running forward. The moon shone over the trees casting ghostly shadows on the ground in front of me, I felt like they were chasing me, the trees laughing and pointing at me as I ran through them. Maka had been missing for months now, I couldn't take it anymore, and I need her with me. She's my best friend, I can't take this anymore I need to find her. I continued to run through the forest, my skin getting scratched by the thorn bushes I ran in to get where I needed to go. But that's the thing…<p>

'_Where do I need to go?'_

I stopped running and looked around me, I was standing in the middle of the forest, standing in the middle of no where.

'_Where am I?'_

The trees swayed in the wind, causing leaves to fall off the branches and the flow towards me hitting my skin then falling to the floor. The birds tweeted above me as they flew in the blue sky, it was like music to my ears. Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps all around me, my heart raced as the footsteps continued getting louder as they got closer to me. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest, I was terrified because of all the questions running through my mind.

'_Is it a wolf? Is it some crazy person that will come and rape me?'_

Then another question hit me, putting me back on track.

'_Is it Maka…?'_

What ever it was, it was getting closer. I took a step forwards to see if I could get a better look and then I saw it. A black and pink wolf run out of the bushes and stood in front of me, its blue-purple eyes were starring straight at me, not moving its gaze away for a single second.

"H-Hey…" I stuttered holding my hand out towards it.

It started to tremble, it was afraid of me.

I pulled my hand away "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you"  
>I crouched down in front of it so I was eye level, I placed my hand on its ruffled fur and started to stroke it.<p>

"There you go, you okay now?" I smiled at it.

It nuzzled my hand and licked my palm, I'm guessing the answer to that question was yes.

Maka POV:

Every bone in my body ached, my heart was racing, and my skin was covered in dry dirt. Twice… twice I had run away from Kid when I didn't mean to, I can't do it anymore, but I can't help it, I can't control when I shift, I with I could…

Soul POV:

Once again the next morning me and Black*star were scanning the woods for Maka, this time I hoped that we would find her quicker. Back at home Kid was a wreck, his face when we told him he couldn't leave the house or he would change, it was heart breaking. Only if we could control when we shifted, I've only ever done it once and I can't remember how. But I know one thing, I will find a cure…

Death the Kid POV:

"It's my entire fault" I mumbled to myself "God, why did I turn her?"

The flashback of watching her turn was running through my mind, her skin being ripped to shreds off of her body, her hands becoming claws, her teeth becoming fangs, her becoming something she was never suppose to be. I was startled by the melody of Maka's ring tone coming from her phone lying on the couch next to me. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, her dad.

'_Shit, what do I do? Do I ignore it and let him think she's gone forever? Or do I answer it and let him think I've kidnapped her?'_

I sat there for a while thinking about which choice I should make, but I stayed like that for too long because it rung off. I threw it back where it was before, and continued to think about her.

'_Everyone's looking for her, they deserve to know what's happened…'_

The phone started ringing again, I turned my gaze to it laying next to me. I let it ring once… twice… three times… four times… I scrambled to pick it up and held it to my ear.

"Maka…" The sound of Tsubaki's voice made my heart shatter.

It wasn't Maka's dad…

I heard quiet sobs coming from down the phone "M-Maka where are you…?"

I opened my mouth to speak but not words came out, I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear causing Tsubaki's voice to get quieter and quieter. I flipped the phone shut silencing her voice all together.

'_What if this time she doesn't come back, what if she's… gone forever?'_

Maka POV:

I was lying in the middle of a dirt puddle, water surrounding my skin bits of dirt pressing up against me. My eyelids were weighing down trying to close but I had to keep them open. I couldn't move anything in my body, it hurt when I tried.

'_Where am I? Will Kid come to save me?'_

I slowly moved my head, the sky was dark and crystal stars shone lighting up the whole forest. And right in the middle of the sky, smiling down on me, was the moon, the evil to all my nightmares but yet the answer to all my questions. It was working its way out from behind the clouds trying to shine over me once again.

'_I have to move'_

I pushed myself up on my elbows and started to pulling myself under some trees, I just managed to get under them before the moon came out all together. I sat up against the trunk and clutched my knees to my chest trying to keep warm, it was the worst thing about changing into a wolf when you changed back you wouldn't be wearing any clothes.

"I-I c-can't take this anymore…" I stuttered mumbling to myself "I wanna go home…"

Liz POV:

It was getting dark, but neither me or the wolf in front of me would move, our eyes were locked on each other, not moving an inch, nothing. His eyes fascinated me, like two purple gems shinning in the darkness. There was something that got to me about this wolf, it seemed different, it seemed shy, nervous, lonely…

"You're different to the others, aren't you?" I placed my hands on each side of its furry face.

He bowed his head closing his eyes then opening them again, as if nodding like he understood me. He licked the palm of my hand, then looked up at me again, I could see the reflection of the moon in his eyes and the moon hid behind the clouds. Suddenly he started shaking rapidly forcing me to step back landing on the floor. The quickly walked back under some trees as if for shade and privacy, and then it happened. His fur was torn away from his body and was slowly being placed by humans skin, and the same with his claws, they were being placed with fingers and thumbs. His pink and black fur had turned into the pink uneven hair on his head, but however he changed his purple eyes stayed the same. There he was, sitting naked holding his knees close to his chest, shivering starring at me.

My jaw dropped "Y-You're… you're h-human?"


	5. Waiting

Waiting. Do you like doing it? Sometimes we have to do it, because that's all there is to do. Waiting, is it a bad thing or is it a good thing? Waiting, will it save your life…?

Maka POV:  
>I laid there under the trees for hours, waiting for the sun to rise in the sky so I could get back to Kid and the others, but it would rise. The sky stayed black and the moon stayed up. Of course, Black*star and Soul wouldn't come looking for me until morning when the darkness had faded away. So until then I had to wait, wait for hours, maybe days, once again maybe months…<p>

Death the Kid POV:

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of her running through the forest, not being able to remember anything, her name, her family, her friends. Me, her not being able to remember my name, who I was, when she's a wolf, I'm nothing to her anymore.

"What is it with you?" Black*star snapped walking into the room "Every time Maka goes missing you go into this little mind of your own where nobody can get you out besides her!"

I didn't look up at him I just continued to stare out the window at the dark sky, I looked up at the moon, my enemy, something I didn't want to be afraid of.

"Kid!" Black*star snapped again "You're sitting here when you should be out looking for her!"

"I can't go out in moonlight without running the risk of never change back you said it yourself" My gaze followed an owl flying from tree top to tree top.

I saw him relax from the corner of my eye "Fine, you stay here, me and Soul will be out looking for Maka"

I heard his footsteps walk towards the door followed by the sound of the handle turning and a loud slam as he closed it behind him. He walked past the window and walked off into the forest.

'_All I have to do…'_

I held my hand up to my face and gazed at it turning it back and fourth to get a good look at my knuckles and nails. It had been a while since I had claws.

'_Is wait'_

Liz POV:

I starred at the boy sitting in front of me trembling in the cold weather, his uneven pink hair fell in front of his face hiding his purple eyes.

I moved closer towards him one step at a time "Hey, are you gonna answer me?"

He didn't answer, he continued to stare at his knees while holding them to his chest, shivering rapidly.

"Hey!" I snapped.

He lifted his head faster than ever and gazed into my eyes "W-what do you want from me…?  
>I sighed "I want to help you"<p>

I moved closer towards him, he tried to move back to get away from me but the tree was blocking his path. I slowly removed my jacket and held it out towards him, keeping a far distance so I wouldn't scare him away.

"Take it" I whispered smiling to let him know I wasn't going to hurt him "It's fine, take it"

He slowly reached out his arm while keeping the other wrapped around his legs, he grabbed a piece of my jacket in his fist and then pulled it towards him.

I sighed at the relief of him finally taking my jacket "Okay now tell me, what's your name"

He wrapped the jacket around his shoulders and pulled the zips together to keep himself warm "C-Crona, my names Crona…"

Maka POV:

I was woken by a big gust of wind hitting against my bare skin making me shiver. My vision was blurry as I starred at the treetops hanging over me. The sky was finally painted light blue instead of black and the moon was finally replaced by the sun. The birds sang as the sun moved out from behind the clouds as if it was the spotlight shinning down on them. I used my elbow to lift myself up off of the ground, I looked around I was in a different part of the forest than I had ever been before.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumbled to myself rubbing my eyes to try and get rid of the blurriness.

I threw my arms around my body to keep myself from feeling exposed, even though it wasn't going to make a difference because once again I was completely naked. I walked out of the bushes and stepped onto the path, the concrete beneath my feet felt much more hard and uncomfortable than the mud and dirt did.

'_How do I walk again?'_

I looked down at my muddy feet they didn't seem to move when I asked them to. I couldn't remember how to walk, I didn't know how to get home.

'_Is it I don't know how to get home? Or that I just don't want to'_

Soul POV:

Once again we were walking through the dirt covered forest like we had been doing four days ago before. The leaves were soaking wet from where it had been raining, a rain drop dripped on my nose making me flinch.

"Soul, come on" Black*star moaned stepping back through the bush he had just walked through "I wanna find her before sundown"

I snapped the branch in front of me blocking my path "I know but what makes you think we'll find her?"

"Because I'm not going to stop looking" He said then turned around and walked off again "Now hurry up!"  
>I walked after him walking through bushes and snapping branches in the way. It seemed like we had been walking for hours and I thought we were walking around in circles because the forest all looked the same to me.<p>

"Were not going to find her!" I finally broke "Can we continue tomorrow?"

"No!" Black*star snapped back.

"Why not?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes "Maka's like a sister to me, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, Kid's driving me crazy acting all depressed and emotional when she's not around him"

"Why can't he just look for her himself?" I asked walking out in front.

He started to walk after me "Are you forgetting, it's his last year if his in the moonlight and he changes he wont change back"

Black*star POV:

I heard Soul moan straight after I answered his question, I don't think he likes Maka very much.

"I've known Kid a long time, and I've never seen him this crazy over a girl before" I sighed.

He didn't say anything after that, he just continued to walk out in front continuing the search for Maka. For days now his seemed startled by something but he won't talk about it to anyone.

"Soul…" I asked "You've been acting strange for a while now, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing" He blurted out as if it was eating him from the inside out "Everything's fine"

I threw my hands up in the air "Okay, calm down"

He turned back around to carry on walking and I walked along behind him.

"But…" I carried on "If something was wrong, you'd tell me right?"

I saw his shoulders drop as he sighed "I managed to turn into a wolf without the moon, I only done it once and I can't remember how I done it"

I starred at him blankly "When was this?"

"The day I Maka's dad found Maka, when I came running back" He sighed once again.

Silence fell between us, I didn't understand why he didn't tell any of us, it's not like it was a big deal.

"Can we explain to my why you're so worked up about it?" I shrugged.

He turned around in rage but managed to control it "Don't you see I'm just like Ox, he managed to turn without the moon! I can't be one of them!"

"Soul, you're not, don't worry" I tried to calm him down "You're one of us"

"I don't even know who us is anymore!" He snapped "I didn't ask for this!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder "None of us did"

He threw my hand off of him "Easy for you to say, you're the one who turned me!"

"You know we can't control ourselves when were in our wolf form!" I yelled back at him "You know that Soul!"

He hung his head so his hair was covering his eyes "I know…"

We were like that for quite some time, standing in silence, then tension between us tightening.

He lifted his head "I need to be on my own"

"What?" I asked starring up at him again "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I need to get away" He turned around to face the rest of the forest.

"You can't! If anyone finds out about you were all screwed!" I stepped forward but he jerked backwards.

His mouth opened as if he were going to say something else but nothing came out, he just stood there arms by his side closed fist breathing heavily.

"I never wanted this!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before running away in the rest of the forest.

I stood there stunned watching him run away, I didn't stop him, I didn't want to, I didn't need to. He needed this, he needed to be alone.


	6. I

If the person you loved asked you to be something you're not, would you be it? If you done something that put your friends in danger, would you regret it? If you had to do something that put your life at risk but would save the person you love, would you do it…?

Maka POV:

I had managed to walk for what seemed hours, I had no idea where I was or where I was going, all I knew was that I was somewhere in the forest and that I had to get home, but I couldn't remember how. I was completely naked in the middle of the woods, completely hopeless. Suddenly the sound of my stomach roaring echoed through the whole forest, I needed food, I needed it fast.

Black*star POV:

It was much slower checking the forests for Maka without Soul helping me, but it was too late now, he had run off and I didn't try to stop him. Kid was back at home depending on us to find her, but while I'm here Maka could be back at the safe house with Kid and I wouldn't know.

"Screw this!" I exclaimed turning around and walking the other way.

I had enough, if Kid wanted to find Maka he could her himself. I walked back all the way through the forest leading back to the safe house. I was in a rage, I didn't know whether it was because of Soul storming off like that or it was because I was fed up of doing stuff for Kid. I burst through the front door slamming it into the wall, after it hit the wall the force of my throw slowly closed it behind me. I looked around the room but Kid was no where to be found, it sort of calmed me down cause I was a bit concerned.

"Kid…?" I said walking through the living room towards the kitchen.

He wasn't in the kitchen either but there was proof that someone had been in here. Cup were spread out all over the worktop, the were filled with some sort of see through liquid. I picked up a cup in my hand and sniffed, it was defiantly not water. It smelled strong and musky and it smelt like it had been there for a while. I placed it back down on the worktop and walked out of the kitchen heading towards the stairs.

"Kid!" I called out once again hoping that he would answer me.

There was complete silence, the sound whatsoever. The silence was soon ruined by the sound of my feet slowly treading up the stairs. I peered over the top of them standing on my tip toes and from there I could see just the top of what looked like a hand lying on the floor.

"Kid!" I ran up to the top of the stairs and crouched next to Kid's body lying helplessly on the floor "Kid… what have you done?"

Death the Kid POV:

My vision had gone blurry, I couldn't hear the sound around me, the only sound I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat inside my chest thumping harder than ever.

"Kid…" Black*stars voice echoed "What did you do?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I could speak no words, no words came out whatsoever, even if I tried.

"I…" I stuttered.

I could feel my eyes weighing down on me, they closed all together.

Black*star put his hands on my shoulders and started hitting me against the floor "Wake up you little shit you can't leave me! Soul's gone you can't leave me all on my own!"

My eyes were like slits looking up at him "W-what…?"

I heard him sigh "Soul, he needed to be alone"

My eyes closed once again and I let go in Black*stars arms.

"Kid! Wake up!" He yelled.

I stayed still and silent, falling to the ground in front of him.

"Kid stay awake! If your not gonna do it for me then at least do it for Maka!" He yelled louder still swinging me around everywhere.

My eyes shot open at the sound of Maka's name, I was starring up at the ceiling. It was no longer blurry and the sounds around me became clearer than they had ever been.

"What the…" Black*star said in shock "It's like Maka's the air you breathe"

I placed my hands in front of my face starring at my white palms "I guess…"

He helped me sit up "What did you do anyway?"

I moved strands of hairs away from my face "You know that see through liquid in the kitchen"

"Yeah?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, don't touch that"

"Why, what is it?" He asked standing up in front of me.

"I've been…" I lifted myself up off of the floor to fast and started to feel dizzy.

Black*star grabbed hold of my arm to steady me "What?"

I placed my hand to my warm head "I've been trying to find a cure"

Maka POV:

The sun was setting behind the mountains which meant I had to get home fast, before it was too late and I was a wolf once again. I placed one foot in front of the other, wobbling a little trying to remember which way was home. I still had my arms around covering myself up. My eyes scanned the whole forest, I was no where near home, miles off.

'_How the hell did I get here?'_

M stomach was still making sounds along with the sound of the wind brushing against my skin. I walked through a bush towards another path, this time I went further on through the forest. I continued to walk up the path praying to myself that I wouldn't see anyone while I was naked. My legs where stiff as the brushed against each other as I walked. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, I was scared, embarrassed, but yet excited about seeing Kid again. I still felt bad for leaving him like that, why didn't I close the curtains, I knew the moon was out, I keep leaving him.

'_God, dammit, I hate this, I hate this so, so much!'_

All the forest looked the same to me, but I kept walking. In the distance I could see light peering out between two trees.

'_Is that the way out?'_

I started to walk further up the path towards it, the light was getting bigger and bigger. I continued to walk until I saw a road between the gap of the trees. I walked towards it, I stood halfway behind one of the trees peered my head to look out onto the road. On the other side there was the other part of the forest. Kid always told me the forest was split in half because of a road. I looked out onto the road to see if any cars were coming. The road was completely deserted, bare, no cars whatsoever. I moved closer to the edge of the path and before I knew it I was sprinting from one side of the road to the other. In the distance I heard the sound of a truck beeping its horn, I slowly turned my head and saw it was coming towards me. I was so close to the edge of the road I couldn't stop running now. The truck was getting closer and closer as I was getting closer and closer to the other side of the forest. He beeped his horn once again at me telling me to get out of the road. I didn't care about the fact that the driver probably saw me naked, I really didn't care I just had to get to the other side of the road. He was just meters away from me now and I was just meters away from the forest. I leapt forward into the bushes as the truck skimmed my feet. I lay the panting for a few moments before I knew I had to walk again.

Black*star POV:

After Kid explained to me about what happened after he injected himself with the cure, I decided to help him find out more information of the wolves and cures for diseases that could help us.

"I have nothing" Kid moaned throwing a book down onto the table "Looks like were gonna be stuck like this forever"

"Don't give up just yet, we still have a lot more research to do" I said picking up the book he slammed down "We'll find something, don't worry"

He smiled before getting up and walking into the kitchen to get the liquid he had made. He came back down and sat next to me.

I raised an eyebrow "What's in that?"

He placed it on the table "Wolf blood, and a load of different vaccines"

I rolled my eyes and started to read the book once again. My mind was currently drawn to Soul, I hadn't seen him since he ran away saying he needed to be alone. I wonder where he was, had he found Maka, had he found a cure and was no living the life of a normal human? That thought made me angry and jealous thinking of him with his own job and a family of his own.

"Black*star…?" Kid asked "Are you okay?"

I soon realized I had been starring at the same page for too long, I shook it off and went back to the book "Yeah, I'm fine"

He nodded and the started to play around with the liquid once again. Suddenly I realized, I knew what it was, I knew how to be cured.

"Kid!" I exclaimed standing up "I…"

I was interrupted by the sound of the front door being burst open and Soul flying through.

"Soul!" Kid yelled running over to him.

He was panting bending over holding himself up on his knees "I… I know…"

For a second I thought he was thinking the same thing that I was but he wasn't.

"I-I know where… Maka is" He finally managed to say.

Kid's eyes widened "Where?" He sounded concerned like he forgot everything that happened today "Where is she?"

Soul stood up straight "Follow me"

He span around and ran back out the door with Kid chasing after him through the forest. I sighed and looked up at the sky, the sky was turning black which meant the moon would be out soon.

"Crap…" I mumbled to myself "Kid's gonna change…"

I ran out the door running after them, running through the forest running along behind them. I managed to catch up sooner or later, Soul was running along in front with me and Kid behind him. It was just like how it use to be, us three running together in the forest except we were in out human forms.

"Glad to see your back Soul" I smiled.

He turned his head slightly "I couldn't stay away for too long, I'd miss you too much"

Maka POV:

For some strange reason I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay lying in the edge of the forest towards the edge of the road. I couldn't move, I didn't want to, I just wanted to go into a coma and never wake up, I didn't want to be this. I still go back to the day he turned me.

The flash back played in my mind –

_I was lying on the concrete ground in the middle of the cemetery._

"_Maka!" Kid yelled running to my side._

_I was surrounded by blood pouring out of the stab wound in my stomach._

"_Maka, you're going to be okay" Kid sniffed placing his hand on the side of my cheek._

"_Kid…" Black*star sighed "You have to do it"_

_Kid turned his head to face him "Never! I would never do that!"_

"_It's the only way" Soul added "She'll live"_

"_No, she'll never become one of us" Kid turned back to face me lying on the floor._

_I lifted my hand up to his face "Do… it…"_

_Tears dripped from his eyes and landed on my fingers "Maka…"_

_I coughed and as I did blood trickled from my mouth down to my chin "C-Change… me Kid"_

"_I can't…" He sobbed, his tears dripping on my face._

"_It's the only way!" Soul and Black*star shouted in unison "She'll live"_

_I carried on coughing up blood "Do it…"_

_He leant his head in my neck kissing it and nuzzling it "I'm so sorry Maka, I'll always love you"_

_I started struggling for words "D-Do… I-It…"_

_He opened his mouth holding his teeth to the skin on my neck and suddenly I felt his teeth inside me, sucking up the blood inside me and replacing it with his. I remember feeling faith when he pulled away, I remember me starring up at the moon and asking it to change me._

End of flashback –

I saw the moon rising out from behind the clouds. I was in danger I had to move, I tried to move but my ankle was weighing me down. No wonder why I couldn't move. I started to pull myself along the ground getting closer and closer to a tree. Suddenly I thought I heard someone call my name but then it went.

"Maka!" The voice yelled again.

I couldn't make out who the voice belonged to and I didn't know where it was coming from but whoever it was I know they had seen me. I continued to pull myself along helplessly but I wasn't going to make it before I turned.

"Maka!" There the voice was again,

I looked and I saw three shadows running towards me. I couldn't make out who it was, my vision was too blurred.

"Who are you?" I yelled back.

They continued to run towards me why I tried to pull myself up.

"Aa!" I yelped in pain grabbing hold of my ankle falling back down again.

The moon was almost out from behind the clouds, I couldn't move, It was too late.

"Maka move!" The voice stood in front of me almost.

"I can't" I stuttered.

I looked up at the clouds the it was, my enemy above me, smiling down on me, taking away everything I ever had once again. I started shaking rapidly just like before, once again this was goodbye to my human body.

"Maka!" The shadow ran at me and threw me backwards.

I hit the tree and slid down to the ground. I had stopped shaking and looked at the boy who stood before me.

"Kid…" I whispered to myself starring at him in front of me.

His head was thrown back as he stood in the moonlight. He was shaking rapidly in pain with his hands clinging onto his hair. It was too late.

"Kid!" I yelled trying to save him but Black*star and Soul held me back.

He fell to his knees in pain and laid on the floor shivering faster than I had ever seen and there was nothing I could do to save him.

"I have to help him!" I yelled once again.

Black*star closed his eyes then opened them again sighing "There's nothing we can do, his changing now"

Then it started, I heard the sound of each of his ribs breaking, the sound of unbearable I couldn't watch. His skin was being torn away from his body and being replaced with fur. His human hands were turning into claws. It was hard to believe that once his hands were locked in mine. His head changed its form into the form of the wolf he was that I hadn't seen in what seemed years. Then it was all over, there he laid in his wolf form, every single last detail of him changed, except for the one thing that would never, his golden eyes, the thing I loved most about him, his golden eyes remained the same as they were before. He stood up and stood in front of me, I saw my own reflection in his shimmering eyes. I slowly held my hand out towards his muzzle, I held it on the side of his face and he nuzzled it licking the palm of my hand. My vision went blurry as my eyes dwelled with tears. I pulled my naked body towards his soft fur and held us close together not ever wanting to let go. I quietly heard him make a slowly moaning sound as I held my face next to his. I slowly pulled away to stare into his golden eyes once again. They were watering almost as if he was crying. A small wet tear trickled down my check, I was crying too.

I let a small smile approach my lips as more tears streamed down my face "I'm so, so, so, sorry Kid…"

Soul placed his jacket around my shoulders and started to pull me away. I struggled in his arms not wanting to leave Kid, but he was a wolf now, I had to except that. He looked at me once more before bowing his head before me. And after that he span around and ran back through the forest away from us. And that's when I burst into tears, I laid up against the tree in Soul's and Black*stars arms crying with Soul's jacket wrapped around me. Kid's words were playing through my head over and over again.

"_This is my last year, if I change there's a good chance I won't turn back"_

So once again, I was the girl sitting, in her bedroom looking at the window starring down at her wolf. 


	7. Never

If you could never see the one you loved again how would you spend your days? Locked up in your room crying? Looking for them out in the forests? Consider moving on and find somebody else? What would you do if that was dead… and you didn't know?

Maka POV:

I locked myself in my room for days I didn't come out at all, I stayed at my window starring out at the forest knowing my wolf was helplessly lost somewhere in the middle of those trees. But when the sun went down and the moon came up, I closed the curtains and moved to my bed and lay underneath the covers. Last night he sat outside my bedroom window, I couldn't see him because I would changes o Black*star put a mirror in my room and angled it towards the window so it could see him while I was sitting on my bed.

There was a knock on the door "Maka, you should really come downstairs and eat something"

I didn't answer so Soul asked again.

"Maka?" He opened my door and sighed at sight of me sitting next to the window starring down at the forest "Maka, his not coming back"

"Shut up!" I span my head round to face him "You don't know that!"

Black*star appeared behind Soul standing in the middle of my room "Its his last year Maka, he wont come back"

"Shut up, shut up!" I threw my hands over my ears, I didn't want to listen to them while they were talking like that.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" Tears streamed down my cheeks "I don't want you! I want Liz, I want Patty, I want Tsubaki. I want Kid…"

They looked at each other before turning around and leaving the room closing the door behind them. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in Liz's number and held the phone to my ear. It rang once… twice… three times… four times…

"H-Hello?" She asked down the phone "Maka?"

I stayed silent I couldn't find the words to speak, she didn't know I was alive what was I suppose to say to her, we hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Maka, are you there, please talk to me" Her voice trembled as if she were bout to cry.

Still no words managed to escape my mouth. My heart raced fast in my chest and words ran through my mind _'Say something. No wait what if she finds out. You need to talk to someone. Hang up. I miss her. Hang up. I have to see her. Hang up'_ I hung up…

Liz POV:

_Caller ID – Maka Albarn._

She phoned me, I knew it was her, it had to be, she never let anyone else have her phone.

I shivered, I was lying on the floor shivering rapidly _'God I need help' _The forest was wild and coming to life all around me, the birds tweeted and cooed in the treetops above where I lay. I lifted my hand up to the bite wound on my neck that was bleeding like freaking crazy.

'_He bit me, he freaking bit me'_

The sky was light and young so I had time to get somewhere safe, I applied pressure to my neck to try and stop the bleeding. I stood up and started to walk through the forest, through the bushes and the leaves clinging onto the their branches. In the distance I could see a road. It was easy all I had to do was wait for someone I knew to drive past and they could give me a lift to the hospital.

'_He bit me, I can't believe he bit me!'_

I got closer and closer to the road and I sat up against the tree waiting, waiting for someone to drive past. The road seemed deserted, I was all alone. If I saw that Crona boy again I don't know what I would do. I would kill him, I would kill him for making me what he is. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out, I had one new message.

_ID – Maka Albarn._

_Im alive._

Soul POV:

I could hear the sounds of Maka crying through the door every time I walked past. Every time I heard her cry Kid's name a massive pain struck my chest, gilt, jealousy, sorrow, loss, but mostly guilt. If I hadn't of left Black*star we would have found her and Kid wouldn't be lost in the forest somewhere. I was worried, I didn't know where he was, I didn't know if he was alive, or is he was dead somewhere. Me and Black*star spent hours carrying on Kid's research, but we found nothing.

Black*star POV:

I didn't know why we were reading these books and looking for cures, I knew what the cure was, why didn't I tell him, why didn't I know what to say? I put the book on the table in front of me and opened my mouth to speak.

"Yesterday, before you came back, I was telling Kid…" I stuttered to speak, what if I was wrong.

He waited for me to finish but I didn't "Telling him what?"

"I think I know what the cure is" I bit my lower lip "But I'm not sure"

"What do you think it is?" He asked closing his book.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes and then opening them again "I think its Maka…"

Soul smiled like he was about to laugh "What?"

"You probably think I'm mad" I shrugged my shoulders "But we change in order to protect her"

His smile faded and his face looked more serious.

"You changed back when Maka's dad was looking for us. Kid changed when was about to. You both saved her by changing" I said looking dead serious at him "Kid he changed and carried her back home after she got attacked…"

"And I changed back after she had crashed her car and she was dying in the road and you changed when her and you thought I was going to kill her" Soul said getting the hang of the answer.

I nodded "Exactly, all we need is to get Kid back out of the forest"

"How are we gonna do that?" Soul asked opening his book again.

"I have no idea" I sighed looking round the room "We'll think of something"

Suddenly Soul shot up book still remained in his hands "You remember what Ox said?"

I rolled my eyes "Ox, he said a lot of things"

"He stopped relying on the moon to when he changed" Soul put the book down once again "He wasn't one of us" He pointed to a page in the book "Look see, It says here that, _There are more than one different type of wolves: The wolves that use their power for different uses therefore they can change without the moon…"_

"That's the type of wolf that Ox was" I leant in looking at the page in the book.

Soul continued to read "_There's the type of wolves that only change when they need to in order to protect their Hero…"_

My jaw dropped "Maka's the Hero?"

A smirk appeared on Soul's lips "Maka's the hero who can cure us"

Maka POV:

The sky had turned black once again and the moon was hanging over us, somewhere in the woods my wolf was missing, and I couldn't go and look for him. I would never see him again. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out and held it to my ear.

"Liz!"

"M-Maka…" She stuttered down the line "I-I… I need help…"

"Liz…" I was in shock "What's wrong, what's happened?"

"H-He bit me…" Liz stammered for words "Help me p-please"

"Oh my god! No Liz stay out of the moonlight hang on! Where are you?" I exclaimed running through my bedroom door.

"I-I'm in the forest s-somewhere…" Her voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"Hang on!" I snapped my phone shut and ran down the stairs.

I ran into the living room so fast I scared Soul and Black*star out of their skin almost.

"Maka?" Black*star looked confused "What's up?"

Tears tried to work their way out of my eyes but I swallowed them "Liz she's been bitten, you have to help her!"

"Maka, the moons out we can't leave" Soul sighed in despair. "I'm sorry"

"No, I've lost the love of my life already, I'm not about to lose my friend too!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Black*star and Soul starred at each other and then looked back at me "We can't help"

Rage filled my entire body "Screw you both!"

I span around and ran for the door, I threw it open and ran out and ran into the forest on the other side.

"No Maka!" Soul yelled out after me "Come back!"

'_I'm coming for you Liz, I'll find you and I'll save you' _

I could feel the wolf inside me turn dying to be let out but I pushed it down and carried on running through the forest searching for my friend. I tried my best to stay out of the moonlight running underneath the shadows of the trees. My hoody kept getting caught on branches of bushes trying to hold me back but I fought them off. Mud got stuck to the back of my bare feet which made me think that I should have put shoes on but it was too late, I was already running. The wolf inside me turned once again but I kept saying the same words in my head over and over again.

'_I'm coming for you Liz, I'll find you and I'll save you'_

I could hear the sounds of her moans from where I was which meant I was getting closer and closer to her, I couldn't give up now I was almost there. I saw something lying on the way just a way from where I was. Liz… It was Liz I ran to her side and pulled her underneath a tree next to us so she away from the moon.

"Liz" A tear drop dripped from my eyes and landed on her face "You're going to be okay"

Blood dripped from her mouth "M-Maka… It hurts, I-I feel cold…"

I bit my lower lip "I know…"

**I never wanted this…**


	8. Wanted

Something you didn't know, could change your life. How would you react? Would you think it was crazy? Would you pretend to care? Would you risk the consequences to bring back the love of your life…?

Maka POV:

After we brought her back to the safe house, I got my lecture from Soul and Black*star and bandaged up the bite wound on her neck, we sat in my room a talked. We hadn't spoken in ages and I had to make sure she knew not to tell anyone about what we were.

"Liz…" I started off "You know not to tell anyone about us, you can't tell Patty or Tsubaki"

"I know not to tell Patty" She shrugged "Tsubaki already knows"

"W-What?" I stammered "How?"

"She saw Kid almost change in the forest and took him back to hers, where he told her everything" Liz shivered so she pulled the blanket up around her.

I leant back on the bed "I've been avoiding her for no reason" I sighed "Great…"

Suddenly I froze as the most beautiful sound ever rang in my ear. I heard the sound coming from the forest.

"My wolf…" I mumbled to myself fighting back the tears.

I could hear Kid's howls above the others, it was always higher pitched than the other wolves. But tonight it sounded sad and lonesome, the thought pf him being lonely stabbed my heart and made me want to be with him even more.

Liz looked at the closed curtains then back at me "Kids a wolf… Isn't he?"

Once one little tear escaped my eye a whole load of them did "And the worst part is that he might not turn back"

"Oh Maka" She moved from one side of the bed to the other to wrap her arms around me "I'm so sorry…"

Soul POV:

I stood on the other side of Maka's door peering through the gap starring into her room. I couldn't see her sad anymore, it pained me. We had to tell her about the cure soon, but we wasn't sure if we were right or not, I couldn't tell her that and it be true, I couldn't…

"Soul?" Black*star questioned walking up the stairs behind me "What are you doing?"

I turned around to face him "What if were wrong?" I sighed "What if it isn't Maka"

He signaled me to follow him into his room, so I walked after him.

"I doubt were wrong Soul" He said sitting down on his bed "I doubt it very much"

"If were not, when are we gonna tell her?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"When we find someone to test it on" He pulled an elastic band out of his pocket and started playing with it.

"Why not us?" I shrugged.

"Because were the ones that need to find Kid and bring him back" He explained pinning the band towards me.

I heard the sounds of Maka quietly sobbing next door and rage filled up inside me.

"Screw it!" I exclaimed "I'm telling her now"

I jogged out of his room and stood outside hers. I knocked on the door a couple of times before walking in.

"Maka…" I saw her lying on the bed next Liz.

She sniffed "What do you want?"

I stepped further into her room "Me and Black*star, we think… we think we've found a cure"

She sat up alarmed and starred straight at me "What…"

After so long of hearing bad news I think this finally helped her "We think we've found…"

"I heard you" She interrupted me "What is it?"

"It's you…" She looked shocked so I added "But we need to try it first because were not completely sure of it" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who do you want me to try it on, I'll do it, if it means being able to bring Kid back" She stood up and wiped her cheeks dry.

I peered past Maka and starred at Liz sitting up on the bed "Liz…"

Liz lifted her head up at the sound of her name "What…?"

I held my hand out towards her "Come with me"

Wide eyed she stood up and stood next to Maka. We walked out of the room into Black*stars. He was flopped out on his bed starring up at the ceiling pinging the elastic band up then catching it in the palm of his hand.

"Black*star…" I smirked.

He turned his head to stare at us.

"Were doing it…"

Black*star POV:

We set everything up in my room, but me and Soul were still reading through the books to make sure we knew what to do. Maka and Liz were sitting in front of each other on the floor cross legged.

"How do we do this then?" Asked Liz looking up at us "Do we need like magic ingredients, like witches eye or anything?"

Maka giggled "Doubt it, its not that melodramatic"

After she said that it made me realize that it is that melodramatic, the wolves lives were like that.

"No" Soul said "But we do need to blood of the person were curing"

Liz went white "Oh, crap"

Maka bit her lower lip "You don't mind cutting yourself, right?"

Liz panicked "Are you kidding?" He started to yell "I'm not that depressive, I don't cut myself!"

Maka looked stunned from Liz's reaction "Calm down"

I walked out of the room to grab a knife from the downstairs kitchen and returned to see them how they were before, Liz still panicking and Maka trying to calm her down.

"You only have to cute your finger" Soul said closing the book "You'll be fine"

Liz took a deep breath "Okay"

I handed her the knife and me and Soul sat on my bed watching, telling them what to do.

"Okay Maka. Hold your hands out towards Liz" I said crossing my legs on my bed.

Maka did as told but Liz just sat there not doing anything.

"Liz, now you need to cut one of your fingers on your left hand" Soul sighed because he knew this would take a while.

Liz held the knife up in front of her, gazing at the blade, taking in every last detail from the handle to the shiny silver.

"Liz" Maka smiled "It will be okay, I promise"

Liz starred past the blade at Maka. She placed the blade to her index finger, at first it looked like she wasn't doing anything, but then I saw her biting her lip so hard it almost bled. Suddenly redness rose up on Liz's finger, she had cut to deep.

"Okay, now place your fingers on top of Maka's" I instructed watching closely.

Liz handed me the knife and then did as I told her. She placed her fingers on top of Maka's, both hands on her left hand red smeared across Maka's fingers.

"Now Maka, close your eyes and concentrate" Soul smiled.

"Think of taking the wolf out of Liz and putting it on the forest where it belongs" I added.

Her eyes flashed open and she turned her head to face me "How, the hell do I do that?"

Soul smirked "Imagine it…"

She turned back to face Liz and closed her eyes once again. I saw her bite her lower lip as she concentrated so hard. Nothing was happening, well at least that's what it looked like.

Maka POV:

I felt cold. I imagined reaching into Liz's body and grabbing her wolf, but for some reason I couldn't grab it, I couldn't grab hold of its dark brown ruff, I kept moving out of the way and growling at me.

"I-I, can't get it" I stuttered.

"Don't speak" A voice in my mind told me "Concentrate harder"

I almost opened my eyes because of who the voice belonged to in my mind. Kid…

Suddenly I was taken to a white room in the middle of my mind. Liz, Black*star and Soul were gone, so was the red smear of blood across my fingers. The room was completely white and it looked like I was all alone. Suddenly I felt someone pressing there body against my back and wrapping their arms around my chest, they smelled like dirt and pine trees, they smelled like the forest.

"I miss you…" I said holding onto their arms not letting them pull them away.

They pressed their lips against the skin of my neck just above the bite scar from where Kid had turned me "I miss you too"

I turned around in their arms to face the golden eyes boy I loved so much and was dying to have back "Please come back"

"This isn't about me right now" He moved a strand of hair away from my face "It's about you and Liz"

"I can't do it" I buried my face in his chest "It hurts"

"It will do, but you need to try harder" He pressed his lips against my forehead.

I could hear his heartbeat, it was like music to my ears. I felt his body warmth against mine, he felt so real, it was hard to believe this was just my imagination.

"You seem so real" I held one of my hands to his chest feeling his heartbeat once again "Are you really here?"

He stepped back still holding me but so he could look into my eyes "It's so real because you want it to be"

I stood on my toes so I was high enough to slowly press my lips against his. His hands crawled up my back and pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck pulling him down towards me. I started to feel him pull away but I grabbed tighter onto him not letting him go.

He pulled his lips away "Let go"

"Never" I pressed my lips against his again but harder.

I was hungry for him, hungry for his on mine, if it was my imagination, it was all I wanted.

He stepped back pulling out of my grasp but, he was still holding onto me "Concentrate, harder"

Suddenly the room around me was fading and Kid was fading away in front of me.

"No!" I yelled holding my hand out towards him but he was gone.

I was back in Black*stars room, I was still trying to grab onto the wolf inside Liz, I almost had it. I played Kid's words in my head over and over again.

Kid was in my mind again "I know you can do it Maka…"

My fingertips touched the fur of the wolf and soon my fingers were around it, now I had to picture the forest. I pulled the wolf out of Liz and brought it towards my image of the forest. I placed the wolf down onto the forest dirt but I struggled to let go of it, I couldn't, I couldn't let go.

"Let go" I mumbled between my teeth "Let go!"

My fingers unclasped around the wolf and my eyes shot open, I was falling. It was half a second later when I hit the floor of Black*stars room I realized where I was.

"Maka!" Soul yelled running to my side to help me up.

I slowly sat up in his arms and starred at Liz rolling around the floor in front of me.

"W-What's happening?" I stuttered but yet I was worried.

Black*star smiled at the scene "Her bodies curing itself…"

I starred at Liz once again, she lay perfectly still panting starring up at the ceiling. I had cured her, I done it.

**I never wanted this…**


	9. This

_~The Last chapter~_

If what you never wanted, gave you the power, to save peoples lives, what would you do? If you got your normal and old life back, how would you feel? But if it all went wrong, would you pretend it never happened…?

Liz POV:

I lay on the floor of Black*stars bedroom looking up at the ceiling. I was panting heavily, had it worked? I couldn't tell, I felt the same as I did before. Maka sat in front of me in Soul's arms, the force of the cure must have thrown her back.

"Liz…" She asked moving closer to me "Did it work?"

I tried to speak while I was continuing to pant "I. Can't. Tell."

"There's only one way to find out" Black*star smirked.

We went downstairs into the living from and stood by the front door, the moon was still shinning in the dark midnight sky.

"You okay?" Maka punched my shoulder lightly.

I nodded slowly not taking my gaze off of the door "Yeah"

"Liz you ready?" Soul asked grabbing hold of the door handle and turning it.

I took a step closer to the door and stood just on the other side of it "Yeah. I'm ready"

The door swung open and as it did, Soul, Black*star and Maka all stepped out of the way so they weren't in the moonlight. I stepped through the door walking into the night, the moon was just working its way out from behind the clouds. I stood in the moons spotlight with my head thrown back. As the moon moved away from the clouds, the wolf inside my tried to claw its way out of my body trying to rip my skin away and replace it with fur. But nothing happened I was still human, I felt the wolf but it wasn't there, it wasn't there anymore, it was gone. I walked back through the door into the living room to face the others.

A smile spread across my face as I ran into Maka's arms "Thank you! I'm cured"

Soul and Black*star looked at each other before nodding, they turned away and ran back up the stairs.

"It worked" Maka smiled wrapping her round my back "I cured you!"

"Maka!" Soul and Black*star called from up the stairs "Come take a look at this"

Maka POV:

I pulled away from the hug then headed up the stairs and into Black*stars room. I walked through the door and it took my eyes a moment to adjust t the completely wrecked room. A book shelf had been knocked over onto the floor with books missing from their slots scattered around the room, the books that Black*star and Soul used for research were missing from the bed and to finish it all off the bedroom window was completely shattered.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed referring to the shelf on the floor.

"Great, just great!" Soul yelled kicking the bed "The books are gone!"

"Who the hell could have done this?" Black*star asked starting to pick up the shelf and put it against the wall.

Liz stood there stunned like she was thinking, she opened her mouth and spoke the name "Crona…"

"Who?" Soul exclaimed stepping towards her "Did you just say Crona?"

Liz nodded slowly "He was the boy that bit me"

"Crap…" Black*star sighed biting his lower lip "This isn't good, his got the books"

"Who's Crona?" I asked worriedly "Is he bad?"

"His the same type of wolf that Ox was" Soul folded his arms over his chest "Except his worse"

Black*star let out a little chuckle of sarcasm "He'll kill us all…"

Death the Kid POV:

Running through the forest, my paws hitting the soft ground and my black fur brushing up against the bushes. I could hear him running along behind me, I couldn't stop, he would kill me, I had to keep running.

Soul POV:

"Okay, lets just focus on the main thing right now and that's getting Kid back" Black*star sighed.

"Yeah, that's the most important thing" I added.

"But how are we gonna find him?" Maka asked "We don't know where he is"

"We found you didn't we?" Black*star looked at Maka "And you found Liz, we'll find him"

"Yeah and Maka" I asked curiously "How did you manage to stay human when you were looking for Liz?"

She looked confused "I dunno, I just pushed the wolf down inside me"

"You what?" Black*star span to look at her "In the book it said something like that"

"Only if we had the stupid book!" Liz yelled smacking the palm of her hand against her forehead.

Maka walked slowly towards the shattered window and looked outside.

"Maka careful, the moon!" I exclaimed taking a step towards her.

"Don't worry its okay" She turned around and calmed me that turned back to the shattered glass "There's something outside flapping around on the ground, it looks like paper"

She turned around and headed out of the room and down the stairs. We walked after her towards the front door. She had her hand on the handle about to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Black*star asked taking her hand away from the handle "The moon!"

"I'll be quick, I can get it" She put her hand back on the handle and swung the door open.

Me and Black*star stepped behind the wall out of sight from the moon. Maka ran through the door and round to side of the safe house.

Maka POV:

I could see the piece of paper flowing around from the wind as I got closer to it, I don't know why I needed it, something inside me needed to get it. I picked it up off of the floor and starred at it, it was a piece of paper from the book and it had something scribbled over it. As I read it I walked backed to the front door where the others where waiting, after I read it, I knew exactly who had written it. Crona…

"What is it?" Soul asked closing the door behind me.

I handed it to him but stayed silent and walked further into the living room. I sat down on the sofa and buried my face into my hands.

Soul read the note aloud "_If you want Kid back, cure me_"

He made it sound more horrifying than it already was. Crona had Kid and he wasn't going to give him back unless I cured him. This is far more than bad.

"He has Kid…" Liz said biting her lip "We have to go"

"We can't go out in the moonlight" Black*star rolled his eyes.

"I can cure you" I stood up to face them "And then we can all go"

"No Maka" Soul sighed.

"The force is too much for you, you can get hurt" Black*star added.

I sat back down on the sofa burring my face in my hands once again "Well I'm going, with or without you" I stood up again and walked towards the door.

Soul grabbed hold of my wrist trying to stop me "Maka don't!"

I jerked my hand away from his grasp "You are not my father!"

And with that I ran out of the door with Liz and Black*star running along behind me leaving Soul alone in the safe house. We ran out onto the path and stood there for a while.

"Where do we have to go?" I asked looking around me.

"It ends where it all began" Black*star smirked at me.

"The forest?" I questioned looking from Liz to Black*star.

He nodded "The forest"

He ran out in front and me and Liz were after him, we ran through the bushes and branches of the trees. It was all about to end.

Death the Kid POV:

The trees above me swayed in the wind, everything felt cold and numb. I was still a wolf with a human inside me just wanting to be let out. The bushes around me moved like someone or something was about to step out of them. And there he was, the pink haired purple eyed boy stepped out in front of me looking down at my helpless body.

"Hello, Kid"

I tried not to look at him, not to make eye contact, I couldn't look at him.

"Oh don't worry, the love of your life is on her way"

I struggled to attack him but I was all tied up, only if I had human hands I could get free. I hated this…

"I wouldn't start trying to attack me yet, I can't do anything to her while you're like this, that game just wouldn't be fair" He chuckled crouching down in front of me.

I saw my refection in his shiny purple eyes, the wolf I that was me was starring right back at me. Blood was dripping from the right side of my face, running down my muzzle and dripping on the concrete ground.

"Or are you afraid I'll hurt her, I promise not to touch her" He smirked "But you know me, I can't keep my promises"

I growled at him making him step back away from me. If he touched her I didn't know what I dared to do.

Black*star POV:

The further we ran into the forest the more the wolf inside me died to get out, I continued to push it down inside me not letting it escape. I heard the birds chirp in the trees above me as we ran underneath their shadows. I felt a little guilty leaving Soul like that back at the safe house but Maka had a point, she wasn't about to give up on Kid now, and neither was I.

"Where the hell are they?" Liz sighed panting "We've been running for ages, can we take a break"

"No, we have to find him, he has to be round here somewhere" Maka ran out in front not stopping to hesitate about where she was going.

I and Liz shared a look before running after her. The moon was getting lower and lower in the sky as the night went on. Soon the sun would start coming up and this whole thing would be over. Suddenly we all stopped in our tracks as we heard the sound of a wolf howling coming from just beyond the trees.

"Kid!" Maka yelled running towards the howls "I'm coming"

Death the Kid POV:

He was crouched down in front of me smirking and the sound of Maka's voice yelling for me through the darkened air "She's here…"

Maka, Liz and Black*star ran out of a bush and stood still when they saw me lying against the cold hard floor.

"Kid!" She cried and ran to me throwing her arms around my wolf body as she started to cry into my fur.

I wanted to hold her and kiss her all over but I didn't have the arms or lips to do it, I wanted to speak to her and tell her everything was okay but I couldn't, I hated everything about my wolf body, absolutely everything.

"What have you done to him" She sniffed wiping her tears away "Leave him alone"

"Are you going to cure me?" Crona huffed "Do we have a deal?"

Maka POV:

I stood up to face Crona "You free him first"

"You think I'm really going to do that?" Crona chuckled.

"I'll cure you" I said trying to be as serious as I could "If you let him go!"

He looked at Kid and then back at me "Okay…" He walked over to Kid and started to untie the ropes that held him down.

Once the ropes were untied Crona stepped back away from the wolf lying on the ground.

"Now!" I yelled to Black*star.

On command Black*star ran at Crona knocking him to the ground and pinning him down.

I ran and sat in front of my wolfs body once again "Okay Kid hang on, I can cure you"

He just laid there not reacting to anything around him. The wolf inside me turned wanting to overtake me but I pushed it down with pain welling up inside me.

'_I will not turn'_

Liz ran over to help me sit him up in front of me, he wasn't even trying. She held him up in front of me while I pulled the pocket knife out of my jean pocket. I held it to the ankle of his left paw.

"Kid I'm so sorry" I placed my weight behind the back of the blade.

A couple of seconds later redness started to appear on his fur, I hand done it, now it was time for the hard bit.

"Get the hell off me!" Crona yelled trying to push Black*star off of him "I said get off!"

"Maka hurry!" Black*star cried struggling to pin him down.

I took Kid's paws in my hands and closed my eyes _'Come on Maka, you can do this' _I pictured seeing Kid's wolf inside him, I held out my hand trying to reach for it. Once again my fingers brushed his soft fur but I couldn't quite grasp it. _'Stupid wolf, get in my hand' _I could just touch it with my finger tips, I had to concentrate harder.

"Come on Maka!" Black*star yelled.

Kid's voice was once again running through my mind continuously "Maka, try harder, this is you I know you can do it"

I listened to his voice inside my head, but I still couldn't grab hold of the wolf. I keep brushing the fur on my fingers but I could not get it in my palm, I was started to get very annoyed.

"Come on!" I mumbled to myself "Grab it!"

Suddenly I was in the white room once again, standing in front of Kid. He stood meters away from me but we could gaze into each others eyes just from where we were standing.

"I can't do it" I sighed "I can't…"

"You said this last time" He smiled at me as we circled each other "And yet you could"

"But it's you this time, this time it matters" I said holding back the tears in my eyes.

"You can do it, you always can, remember it's us now there's no me" He folded his arms over his chest, still keeping his smile "You can do it, I know you can"

I looked down at the white ground starring at my feet, once again this seemed all to real to be my imagination, it was all to strong of a feeling. We got closer and closer towards each other, I could feel his body heat just from two feet away.

"I love you Maka…" He said.

I looked up at him, his golden eyes sparkling when there was no light, was I possible I was what made his eyes glisten.

"And don't you ever forget that"

Everything was fading around eyes, there was the forest and then there was white and then the forest was there again.

"Maka!" Liz called trying to bring me back "Hurry up!"

'_Come on!' _I leaned more to the wolf, the force tried to push me back but I wouldn't let it, if I could keep my self from becoming a wolf I could do this. The palm of my hand brushed along the wolves back and I grasped it in my fingers _'Got it!'. _I pictured the forest, it seemed harder than it was before because I couldn't take my mind off of the fact that this was Kid and not any other normal person. I pulled the wolf into the trees and placed him on the concrete ground in the bushes. There wolf fell to the ground in my palm, trying to drag me down with it. I tried to unclench my fingers from around the wolfs stomach but it was hard just like it was before, I pulled my fingers away, the got further and further away from the wolf and suddenly they let the wolf go all together. I was thrown back against the forest floor once again, just in time as Crona got out from underneath Black*star.

"Maka look out!" Liz yelled referring to the pink haired boy running in my direction.

Crona was running at me and I couldn't get off of the floor in time to dodge it, I just lay there. Just before him grabbed hold of me a white wolf jumped out of the bushes and jumped onto of him, pinning him to the ground again.

"What the hell!" Crona exclaimed as he hit the ground again.

My wolf was shinning, golden lights flickered around him as his shape changed back into human, he was shaking rapidly like he was right when I saw him change. He fell back against Liz landed in her arms. I pushed myself off of the ground and ran towards, I crouched down by his side and threw my arms around him, wrapping him up and pulling him close to me. Blood dripped from his mouth and ran down the side of his face drops of blood dripping on my hands, but I didn't care.

"Maka!" Black*star pointed towards Soul in wolf form fighting against Crona.

I sat there holding Kid watching the white wolf get pinned to the ground by the pink haired boy. My heart pounded in my chest at the horror of those two fighting, it scared me, it really did. Crona reached over and grabbed hold of the pocket knife I left lying on the ground.

"No!" I cried trying to grab it before he did, but I wasn't fast enough.

He gripped hold of the handle in his palm. Soul leapt up off of the floor and ran at him not noticing the knife in his hand.

"Soul, no!" Black*star yelled running towards them.

The white wolf jumped off of his back feet and flew towards Crona. Crona threw his arm up holding the knife and plunged it in the wolf's stomach. The wolf yelped and fell to the ground, with the pocket knife sticking out of his white fur.

"Soul…" Kid's voice startled me.

I span my head to see him with his eyes opened starring at the scene of his friend lying on the floor. I pulled him closer to me burring his face into my chest so he didn't have to see it, why did he have to wake up then.

"Soul!" Black*star shouted running to the wolf's side.

Red stained the wolf's stomach and poured out onto the muddy ground. The wolf started shaking uncontrollably and the shape of him started to change. His bloody muzzle soon changed to his bloody human face and his bloody claws became his bloody hands, every detail of him changed, except for his eyes, his eyes will never change.

Black*star knelt beside Soul and wrapped his arm underneath Soul's head "You're gonna be okay buddy"

Soul coughed and specks of blood flew out of his mouth and onto his face "I'm d-dying Black*star…"

Tears rolled down Black*stars cheeks "No you're not, you're gonna live, Maka's gonna cure you, you're gonna get married have kids, you're gonna have a normal life"

Blood trickled down Soul's chin "I-I feel, so… so c-cold"

"We all do at some point…" Black*star chuckled lightly.

Soul tried to smile "Y-you mean… w-we all will"

Tears began to stream down Black*stars face and dripped onto Soul's "Soul, keep your eyes open"

Soul's eyes began to close down on him, his eyelids flickered as he tried to keep them open but all together they shut and he went limp in Black*stars arms.

Black*star slapped Soul's cheek lightly "Soul, wake up"

He didn't respond, his eyes remained shut and he didn't move.

"Soul!" Black*star yelled pulling Soul's body close to him "Soul!"

Tear drops dripped from my cheeks and landed on Kid's, they blended in with his tears and then dripped onto my hands.

"Black*star…" Liz stood up and walked over to the blue haired boy curled up with his dead friend "His gone…"

"No his not!" Black*star exclaimed jerking away from Liz.

Liz placed her hand on his shoulder "His in a better place now, he can be human again. Let him go"

Black*star looked up at Liz standing in front of him and then looked back down at Soul dead in his arms "I'm so sorry Soul, you'll always be my best friend"

The sound of laughter filled the woods, coming from Crona hysterically laughing lying on the floor "This is so funny"

Black*star hung his head so his fringe was covering his eyes. He dropped the body in his arms to the floor and stood up on one leg so he was kneeling "I'll kill him, I'll rip him into tiny pieces, I'll rip out his throat, I'll tear out his lungs" He lifted up his head revealing his eyes. His eyes turned a completely different colour, they were dark green with a little gold star shinning in the middle of his pupils "I'll make him suffer"

He stood up all together and stood before the purple eyes demon. I pulled Kid back further trying to protect him, I had lost him so many times, I wasn't about to loose him again. The wolf inside me turned again dying to be let out, but I pushed it down again, harder, forcing it to go away.

"You think you can kill me?" Crona chuckled.

"I aint gonna stand down until I have your throat in my hands!" Black*star yelled.

He threw back his head and his arms starring right up at the moon and the moon starred back down at him. His blue fur burst through his skin, changing him in an instant. He ran at Crona jumping on him, pinning him to the ground again. He got his claws and started to slice up his body, cutting through the skin on his chest. Kid was the one now to pull me close in his chest, hiding me from something that was beyond brutal. Black*star raised his claws and ripped out his throat. There was so much blood, blood surrounded them on the ground as they rolled around in it. Black*star was winning and Crona was dying, one more slice across Crona's throat was all it took to detach his head from his body. Black*stars blue fur was complete soaked in redness of blood, covered in it, not one single bit of Blue left on him.

"It's all over…" I whispered into Kid's chest "It's all finally over"

His grip around me tensed as Black*star fell and hit the ground in exhaustion, his eyes had changed back to green and he starred at me and Kid from where we lay just meters away from him. He slowly closed his eyes and faintly I could see tears rolling down his furry face and onto the ground.

'_Wolves can cry…'_

**I never wanted this…**

* * *

><p>So okay, that's the end of <em>Gone Forever, <em>Review if you want book three?

**Book three**

Find out if Maka will ever become human again?

Find out if Kid and Maka will stay together?

Find out if it actually all is over…?


End file.
